A data word stored in a memory element of a memory of an electronic data processing device may be corrupted, e.g. due to aging effects and thus deterioration of the memory element's reliability or, in case of a small features size, due to cosmic radiation. A memory element may even have, e.g. due to aging, a permanent error and may thus permanently produce corrupted data words. Since corrupt data words may lead to malfunctioning of electronic devices, e.g. crashes or, in case of a mobile phone, lost connections, reducing the risk of data errors or timely detection and/or correction of data errors is desirable. In view of the application in mobile devices, it is further desirable to do this at low computational complexity and with low power consumption.